


Fuck the Ineffable

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer - Fandom, Lucifer/Crowley - Fandom, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	Fuck the Ineffable

A · J · 克鲁利失踪了二十一个小时。

这可不多见，纵然这离打破他们双方”冷战一百多年不讲话“的记录还差得远，但是——

这回完全不一样。

也许会有理工学生天真地把亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利的关系描述成量子通信，并且企图用一些诸如”量子纠缠“、”量子加密“、”量子态“等等带着”量子“的词（他们可以让你看到”量子“二字就情不自禁地呕吐），来解释这一点，不过克鲁利只会毫不留情地打破这个幻想，告诉他们这是魔法。毕竟看人类发疯也是件人间的趣事。

亚茨拉斐尔通常可以感觉得到恶魔的存在——从方方面面：比如说哪天伦敦市民们没带雨伞；天上开始下化妆水；鸟不拉屎的小镇也开始堵车；地上掉满了用强力胶粘好的硬币；一位受过良好教育的公民在购买”一件三镑、三件十镑“的商品时不觉得有丝毫不妥......这些统统没有。

更糟糕的是，亚茨拉斐尔的沙发座上，属于克鲁利的那个屁股印正在慢慢消失。

 

大部分人这辈子都不会看到六翼天使，所有人这辈子都没有见过六翼恶魔。

只有少许的天文学研究人员见到过，不过他们无法理解。在某个晴朗无云的午夜，实验室计算机上的某一根曲线发生了不寻常的波动。复杂的计算、精密的仪器、一个科研者的痴心妄想，但也无法解释这束来自亿万光年外的光所承载的信息。

它最终被当作机器中的杂音丢进了废纸篓里。

他们所不知晓的是，那束光孤独地游荡过了小半个宇宙，在它闪耀于人间的第九个黄昏之际，悄声熄灭。

名为天堂的银河中失去了一颗明亮的晨星，而地狱，则多了一位无冕之王。

以及，不少神秘学家指出，地狱并非拥挤得像暑假的迪士尼乐园，也并非肮脏得像凌晨的纽约地铁站。

这个观念半对半错。

地狱拥有恶魔们所能想象到的最令人发指的城市规划员，人间则对此习以为常。可以这么说：地狱是马里布和贫民窟的结合体。地狱一半以上的空间，明亮得让你以为那是天堂，人类文明中最聪慧的科学家、工程师、数学家、程序员齐聚于此，古往今来最伟大的音乐家、雕塑家、艺术家、文学家也齐聚于此，他们将科技与艺术结合在一起，在地狱之中打造全新的世界。

地面铺有光洁冰凉的大理石，镶嵌珍珠及古典雕塑的巨大喷泉中翻涌着澄澈甘甜的黄金酒液，金灿灿的机械鸟立于枝头将华丽的广场布满音乐（这种鸟有个好处，你不用担心它会到处拉屎）。现代人和古代人一起躺在草坪上享受人造日光浴，并且激情争辩地球到底是圆的还是平的。物理历史爱好者啃着苹果欣赏牛顿和胡克的口水战。而有一些来自中世纪的建筑师，仍旧不辞辛苦地找那种地基不稳的荒郊野外造房子，他们和土木工程师的战争还在继续。

对了，部分设计师还打算推出一种自动贩卖机，只要花上一单位的地狱货币就能尝到一口人类历史上任一时期的美酒。

克鲁利很少光顾地狱的这块领地（上一次来还是因为亚茨拉斐尔想要一张巴赫签名的专辑），而哈斯塔到现在都不知道电冰箱是什么。

就如同恶魔没有大小，地狱也无边界，只要城市规划员愿意，他们可以无限扩张用以建造更璀璨的辉煌。

不过地狱另一边可没这种好事呢。

工薪阶级的恶魔乌乌泱泱挤在昏暗的写字楼，苍白瓷砖被污渍淹没，早就看不清刚装修好时的样子了，电缆从破碎的办公室天花板中乱七八糟地垂下来，墙际渗透的水渍令脱了漆的墙皮涨泡。噢对了，从一个普通的人类恶灵的角度出发，如果你习惯不了“两人以上”的宿舍，那你肯定也习惯不了“一平方米五人以上”的宿舍。他们就如同冰箱最下面发霉的肉罐头一样堆在一起，永生永世，享受彼此的体臭。

 

克鲁利在一个陌生的地方清醒过来，眉头难受地皱在一起，睫毛扑朔着想要将无力的眼皮拉开。日光从垂下的金丝帷幔透过，将斑驳的金屑倾倒在克鲁利身上，却不带一丝热量。冰凉的石料地板一点点夺走他的体温，恶魔冷得哆嗦一下，肌肉牵扯到了新鲜的伤口，让他不住呻吟出声。

身处的开放式大厅极为空阔，庭院中的光芒也无法触及厅内中央，高耸的拱顶和匠人雕刻的白柱上配以精致的烛台，烛火在金色膏状体上轻盈地跃动。

好痛。

他的感官稍稍复苏，痛感传遍全身，好像有千军万马在他身上跳探戈舞似的，他正欲起身，这才发现自己浑身不着丝缕，浸满血渍的铁链将他束缚于此动弹不得。

记忆如潮水般涌来。

他嗫嚅着嘴唇。

不......噢，不。

“你醒了。”低沉又空灵的声音在空气里回荡。

克鲁利分辨不出是哪里传来的声音，它就像从耳边的虚无里毫无踪迹地窜出似的，冷不丁撞在他耳膜上。

不疾不徐的脚步踏在光滑平整的石料地板上，克鲁利抬起头眯着眼睛努力把视线聚焦在厅内唯一行走的对象。

那鞋跟与地面的每一次清脆叩击如同绝壁悬瀑跨入幽静空谷，脚步声的主人慢条斯理地从矮矮的石阶上走下。一条华贵黑纱长袍盖在裸露的肩头，在身后拖得很长很长，轻薄的料子上用金丝银线绣满无数碎钻和透亮水晶，随着步伐晃动闪闪发亮，犹如皮毛上挂了一身晨露及雾霭的黑豹。

噢，操，路西法。

他走到一张台子前，一旁挂了一只由玫瑰荆棘编织而成的精致鸟笼，两只机械鸟在互啄零件。

“蓝铃花蛋糕、蜜饯、朗姆冰淇淋？”路西法毫不遮掩地看向克鲁利，摘下蛋白石戒指放在一边，往一盏金杯里倒了些葡萄酒液，他淡漠一笑，“你一定饿坏了。”

“大人。”  
(“My lord.”)

克鲁利的嗓子疼得冒烟。

“大人？我很肯定你的舌头能回忆起更好的称呼。”  
(“Lord? No no, I am no lord.”)

“陛下！是的，陛下。我的错，陛下，请宽恕我，陛下。”  
(“Your Grace! Yes! Your Grace. My mistake, Your Grace. Forgive me, Your Grace.”)

路西法居高临下地看着他，脚尖轻轻掀开克鲁利鲜血淋漓的翅膀踢到一旁，克鲁利细不可闻地呜咽一声。他布满青淤和伤口的光裸身躯随即暴露在空气里。地狱之王蹲下身子，捏住克鲁利的下巴，后者的眼睛中充满恐惧。

“那你当好好记住这一点，克鲁利。”路西法手中的金杯撞到克鲁利嘴上，克鲁利呛了好几下，多余的葡萄酒从嘴角溢出顺着脖颈一直淌到胸膛。

好的，不管是谁，都得承认克鲁利惹上了大麻烦。

瞧瞧，路西法是地狱君主，哈斯塔是地狱公爵，而克鲁利连当地主管都算不上。（虽然他趾高气扬的样子常常让大家忘记了这一点。）

克鲁利对路西法的印象不深，上一次照面还是这位前任炽天使长领军自天堂北镜发起暴乱，他并未靠近战争的中央，他更像吃着焦糖爆米花在旁边 “Wow, first blood! Double kill! Triple skill! Quatary kill! 路西法队加十分！”的那种天使。

（顺带说一嘴，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利当时打过照面，他当时特别紧张地握着炎剑努力不误伤自己人，真的，他无措得特别像第一次拿到一次性纸杯装美式咖啡的英国人。最后正浴血奋战的加百列怒吼着让亚茨拉斐尔滚到一边去。于是他松了一大口气，并在外围友好地冲陌生红发天使挥挥手。但是双方后来都不记得这件事了。）

传说，路西法高大修长的身影立于上帝神座一旁，他美丽、强壮、聪慧、自傲，荣光一度更胜恒星，当他展开亮如熔金的巨型六翼，曙光万丈有如精钢利剑刺穿蒙蒙云霭，凡人侧目，不可直视，否则双目失明，灵魂灼伤。在那场令后人骇然的天堂暴乱之中，路西法所屠杀的天使不计其数，闪电撕裂天幕，壮烈悲号与哀歌回荡在天际久久不能平静，刀枪剑戟散落一地，敌对尸体亦堆积如山；他的羽翼沐浴在鲜血与硝烟之中，以至连自己的光辉都被令他嫌恶的红色血污所遮蔽。

上帝以自己的形象创造了天使和人类，路西法却不齿与人类相同，他将暗红的血视为污秽，并改变了自身。黄金色的血液从他手臂上的巨大创口流下，最终他率领的叛军不足以抵挡米迦勒为首的围攻，反叛以失败告终，路西法由天堂坠落。

自天堂战败之后，他便对天使产生了微妙的厌恶。

机器人。一帮白色的机器人。

“克鲁利。”路西法重又起身执起珐琅壶将金杯倒满，仰头一饮而尽，“叛徒？”

“不......不......我不是，陛下，我已经得到了相应的惩罚。”

“圣水看起来对你不起作用。”路西法玩味地说，继而咬下一小口晶莹透亮的蜂巢蜜块，粘稠的蜜糖淌满指尖。

“我......我也不知道，陛下......”克鲁利心虚地说，他以一种极不雅观的姿势侧卧在地，路西法给他的琼浆似乎麻痹了痛苦，又或者是翅膀骨折的疼痛与直面地狱之王的恐惧相比不足一提。

他多么希望身上能穿件衣服。

“不知道？你和你的小朋友把别西卜大人耍得很开心嘛？”路西法慵懒地说。铁链在克鲁利身上变紧，几乎绞出血痕，倒在地上的恶魔痛苦地大叫。地狱之王抿掉手指上的蜂蜜，绕着克鲁利慢慢踱步，“通敌罪、欺诈罪、叛逃罪......”

“听起来倒像是个称职的恶魔。”他说。

 

路西法身上那件犹如宇宙深渊的柔软长袍从肩膀掉落，相互交叠在地面上，珠宝坠于石料地板，发出圆润的声响。绵软顺滑的浅金色长发盖过腰窝，随着他的动作，滑出肩头在身侧散开。地狱之王肌肉紧实、线条流畅，仿佛出自伟大雕塑家的凿刀之下。

镶嵌着淡水珍珠的金杯被随意丢弃，残余的酒液流淌出来弄湿了金贵的布帛。

克鲁利裸身躺在路西法的床上大口喘气。

或许在人类中混迹太久，毫无遮蔽物的认知让他羞愧不已，他努力不去注意路西法落在他两腿之间的视线。上帝是他的创造者，天使是他的情人——可他从未在别人面前赤身裸体。

“你湿了。”路西法轻声说，两根手指夹在克鲁利的臀瓣当中搅弄，发出水声，他手上戴着那枚蛋白石戒指，冰凉的宝石一同被挤进肉穴。

“不！陛下，不要......求求您......”克鲁利受伤的翅膀压在身下，因着床铺足够柔软也没有太大不适，但他双手被镣铐和铁链束缚在床头，手腕被粗粝的金属磨破了，浑身使不上劲，没有一点反抗的余地。

“不要？”路西法抽出手，两根手指覆满了一层透明的液体。他将手指含进嘴里，克鲁利滞住呼吸。路西法挑起眉毛，血红色的双眼看向他。“你被天使碰过了？”

“......一定是哪里弄错了，陛下！”克鲁利拼命否认，“我们从未——”

“他还碰了你哪里？”路西法置若罔闻，他刚才操弄克鲁利的手抚上了那具战栗的身体，“他摸了你是不是？你的屁股上留下过他的指印；他吻了你的额头、鼻梁、嘴唇；他进入你，干你——噢，他一定干了你很多次——不然你为何全身上下都是天使的味道？”他摸上了克鲁利的胸口，“你有没有允许他在你身体里射过他的种子？”路西法的眼睛似乎要将克鲁利的灵魂烧穿一个洞。

“是的，陛下......”克鲁利扭过头。

“多少次？”

“......不......”

“多少次？”他掐住克鲁利的一边乳头。

“我不记得了，陛下......”他呻吟。

“我很乐意知道，我的仆从为何会犯下与天使通奸的罪行？”他碾磨着越发鲜红的乳头，“告诉我，多少天使的目光在你身上停留，多少双手在你的身体上游离，多少张嘴唇亲吻过你的嘴唇，多少阴茎侵占过你的身体？告诉我，仆人，你有没有背诵他们的誓言？”

“我从未背叛...我......只忠于您。”路西法的脸庞凑得很近，克鲁利连大气也不敢出，“我只拥有过一个天使，陛下，那是个糊涂的错误。宽恕我，陛下......”

（说真的，如果压迫他的对象不是路西法的话，克鲁利很希望可以稍微批判一下地狱的官僚主义。）

路西法垂下的手掌按在他的胸口，细细摩挲。“你当向我证明你值得我的宽恕，我的臣民。”他的盯着克鲁利发颤的睫毛，声音柔和却又带着任谁都无法忽视的威严，中指和无名指绕着乳粒不紧不慢地打着转，接着方向一转，慢悠悠地向下探去。

“不......”

“不？”

路西法骨节分明的手指点上克鲁利半勃的阴茎，马眼冒出来的一滴前液附着上指尖，接着在茎身上留下一道细长的水渍。

“可我不喜欢你身上的味道。”

他卡进克鲁利两腿之间。

“天使的味道。”

他双手托住那名低阶恶魔的腿根，将他的双腿掰成一个巨大的钝角，克鲁利的私处完全暴露在路西法的目光下，那张湿润的小嘴颤抖地收缩起来，似乎被突然涌来的冰凉空气吓到了。

“叛徒的味道。”

他的唇角勾起一个不明所以、似笑非笑的弧度。路西法轻易撬开自己裤带上的锁扣，布料从结实的大腿上落下，露出了他自己那根壮硕的阴茎。雕塑家似乎不愿意凿去一点儿石料，但好在那根大家伙与路西法的高大身材很成比例。

“仆从，你的君主对你硬了。”他歪过头露出一个无端的无辜表情，克鲁利双手握紧成拳头，绑住他的铁链哗啦啦响个不停。

“求求您......宽恕我，陛下。”

路西法不喜欢任何破坏美感的杂音，他蹙眉一挥手便叫晃动的铁链噤了声，低阶恶魔的挣扎更显无力又徒劳。

“这是你所能得到的莫大荣幸。我将亲自洗尽你的叛变，”他握着自己的的阴茎抵到克鲁利的穴口，“我将销毁天使刻下的印记，”他塞进去一个龟头，克鲁利全身上下都是拒绝的味道，他的下体分泌出湿润的爱液，可他还未曾好好扩张，路西法的侵犯让他手足无措，“我将赋予你全新的使命。届时，你的罪孽将一笔勾销。”

“不......求求您......求求您！陛下！原谅我......不...不，不要——啊——”克鲁利的额头暴起青筋——地狱之王一挺胯将整根阴茎撞进克鲁利的身体里——指尖掐进掌心，涎水从嘴角溢出，他大张着嘴但并未捕获到一点氧气，喉头梗着强烈的痛苦，叫不出来也咽不下去。

“把这当作我的恩赐。”路西法的声音波澜不惊。

体内的不速之客弹跳了一下，因着紧致湿滑的内壁而胀得更大，路西法五指嵌进大腿肉，低阶恶魔软弱无力的膝盖挂在腰侧。他没有被容许过多的准备时间，路西法大开大合地在他身体里驰骋。地狱之王的胯部击打在克鲁利的臀部上，后者一股脑地把所有尖叫吞进肚子，寂静的大厅里只有间歇不断的肉体拍打声回响。克鲁利被操到痉挛——路西法并未为他可怜紧绷的甬道而放慢速度，一下进，一下出，艳红肿胀的穴肉被粗暴地干出来，再重新捅回去。他的内壁被摩擦得生疼，显然，路西法的概念里从来都只有“被迎合”。

克鲁利的下体几乎被操到麻木，尽管他没有受伤，但后穴的钝痛感让他甚至失去了恭维的能力。

粗壮的肉茎来回碾压他的敏感点，那个天使常常给他带来无上欢愉的地方——

克鲁利通常只穿一件贴身黑色背心，在蝉鸣的夏夜坐在天使的写字台上倦怠地吸女士烟，湿润燥热的空气悄悄钻进他们的肺泡，亚茨拉斐尔会将细密的亲吻印在他光裸的脖颈上，他细腻又富有肉感的手指会探入克鲁利的双腿之间。天使的指尖总会精准地找到那块让恶魔呻吟为之变调的嫩肉，他会揉搓、打转，剪开双指挤压那块嫩肉，过了一会儿恶魔就会意识到天使没有吮尽手指上的薄荷醇，凉丝丝的失控的快感在他下面的小嘴里酝酿，克鲁利会蜷起脚趾求他停下——亚茨拉斐尔不会停，他永远不会停，他会呵着气让自己的呼吸喷到恶魔的耳廓里，他会告诉他，Hundred Guineas Club不仅教会他跳Gavotte，还教会他如何成为手活儿的专家。在克鲁利高潮的时候，亚茨拉斐尔会踮起脚用舌头堵住他的低吟，一个还未成型的烟圈被吻碎在唇齿之间。

他爱他。

琥珀色蛇眼上浮起的水气达到了饱和，凝成一小颗水珠从脸庞跌落在羽毛枕上。

手上的镣铐不知何时消失不见。

路西法把散落到胸口的长发撩到颈后，慢慢退出克鲁利的身体，那波被堵在里面的液体一下从私处涌出——他被操得软烂成熟，漂亮的小蜜穴已全然向地狱之王打开。

正当克鲁利以为这一切已经结束时，路西法趴在他身上环起他的肩背。克鲁利遍体鳞伤的翅膀上的血污滴在那结实的胳膊上——那是路西法赐予的新伤，带着银针倒刺的珠宝镶进他的血肉，针眼儿里汩汩冒着鲜血。

“收回去。”

羽毛杂乱的翅膀应声消失。路西法一手环着克鲁利的腰另一手从他的膝窝下穿过，接着将他整个抱起。克鲁利慌乱地挣扎起来：“您让我惶恐！陛下！”

路西法把他放低在自己的性器之上，肿胀的龟头一寸一寸撑开松软无比的肉穴。克鲁利推搡着路西法的胸口，但他的蜜穴似乎并不与他的大脑共有一个想法，炽热的甬道尝到了那根散发热量的粗大肉茎所给的甜头，顺从地一点点将阴茎吃下去。

“不......不——呃，不要......”

路西法挑起眉毛，微微松开怀抱，克鲁利猝不及防向下坠了两寸，被钉牢在路西法的阴茎上。

那根肉柱狠狠捅进去，捅进他甬道最深处，差点连饱满的囊袋也一并塞进去。他主动勾紧了路西法的脖子以免自己掉下去，肚子里被填得又酸又胀，抽搐的甬道反射性地收缩着，以至于他几乎能描绘出那令人惊讶的弧线和突出于表面的血管，巨大的阴茎搅弄他的内脏，搅弄他的大脑，搅弄他的灵魂，而他并没有说“不”的权力。

甜美的汁液从结合处漫出来，暗红的褶皱被撑得平滑，背德的快感吸干了脑髓。克鲁利的双腿跨在路西法的臂弯里，双臂钳紧路西法的脖子，却又担心会弄褶了那头柔顺的发丝。

路西法托住那具瑟瑟发抖的躯体大步走向厅堂之外，颠簸的顶弄不停地捣弄他脆弱的小穴。“......啊——嗯啊......不、慢，啊啊啊，不要......呃嗯...求求您......慢一点......”

“看看外面。”路西法说道。

他们此时站在大厅的一侧雕花白柱旁。整个大厅坐落于一个巨型庭院的中央，毫无遮蔽，克鲁利侧脸可以看到外面庭院修剪整齐的草坪，宝石制成的昆虫扑棱棱地落在丝绸花瓣上，两名园丁在昂贵的枝叶间寻找没了电的蝴蝶和掉了发条的松鼠。一块花圃中央还有一座喷泉，最顶端是加百列的雕像，他的眼神空洞又惊惧，脖子上被切去一大块派状的石料，火红色的酒液从中喷出，盛满下方好几个石坛。在克鲁利眨眼的瞬间，雕像又变成了米迦勒，接着是拉结尔、梅塔特隆、乌利尔......

“创造！克鲁利，创造！上帝未曾懂得创造——或许他创造了生命，但那不过是他最后的杰作。他害怕其他人全知全能，永生不死。所以为了一个愚蠢的果子惩戒亚当！我曾是他最强大的战士，可他非但没有将他的荣光分享与我，却想让我向他的残次品下跪？他分明害怕被我取代，只因我懂得创造和反抗。瞧瞧我的王国——精致又强大的艺术品，叛逆又智慧的灵魂追随我于此，向我臣服，同我永生。”

“你难道不明白吗，叛徒？”路西法的眼睛闪着异样的血色，他的声音如同翻滚汪洋之上的滚滚轰雷，“上帝惧怕我，他害怕我一剑戳烂那张虚伪的脸，所以驱逐我，去他妈的不可言说计划，那懦夫害怕看见我！”尾音未落，晴空随即劈下一道紫色的闪电，两名园丁丢弃蝴蝶，跪倒在鹅卵石上。

他把克鲁利撞在石柱上，腾空一只手捏起他的脸颊。路西法盯着那双缩得狭窄的蛇眼，深呼吸了一口克鲁利的恐惧：“你曾经是我最衷心的仆从。”粗糙的石料把克鲁利的后背磨出血痕，“你引诱他们咬下善恶果。”他微微退出再狠狠顶进克鲁利的身体，“我过去对你有所期望。”克鲁利瘦削的脸颊上留下了指痕，路西法啃咬着他的嘴唇，“叛徒，我最不能忍受的就是背叛，尤其是你，克鲁利，特别是你。”

那个下午，人造太阳亮了很久很久，路西法的怒火令地狱的时间出现了不少无伤大雅的小错误，好在最后都被程序员一一修复。事实上他们这段时间一直胆战心惊地在办公室里加班，随时准备修复地狱损坏的程序，自从善恶决战被取消，路西法越发阴晴不定。

翠绿的草地上散落着好多铜色的蝴蝶，葡萄酒喷泉的雕塑在米迦勒的形象上停留了很久，跪在地上的园丁没有起身，身上积累了一层薄薄的灰尘。

克鲁利被丢在地上缩成一团，每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着疼痛。被过度使用的红肿的后穴静静淌着精液，腰侧伤痕遍布，血珠从撕裂的组织中渗出来滑过皮肤。背部有一大块正在逐渐愈合的骇人割伤，那是由淬了地狱之王本人血液的匕首所刻下的诅咒。星辰般的金色光芒很快消失在血肉之中，伤口结起一层粉色的膜，新鲜的割痕越来越小，没一会儿就长好，但留下了一个浅浅的疤。

“去引诱他们，伊甸园之蛇，如果那是你的兴趣所在。引诱他们抚摸你的皮肤，亲吻你的嘴唇，操弄你的躯体。”

路西法重新穿好长袍审视着这个半昏迷的恶魔。

“然后把他们的灵魂带下来给我。”


End file.
